Relampagos rojos
by brico4899
Summary: "Tu sabes quien soy Barry. Hemos hecho esto un largo tiempo tu y yo pero yo siempre he estado un paso por delante. Es tu destino perder contra mi, Flash" El hombre del traje amarillo ha vuelto y esta vez esta dispuesto a quitarle a Barry aquello que mas ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, quiero empezar deseando feliz navidad a todo el mundo. Me decidí a escribir esta historia porque aun falta mucho para que vuelvan a hacer The Flash por televisión y así me entretengo un poco mientras tanto, además he observado que hay muy pocos fics Flash en español. En fin esta historia esta ambientada unas tres semanas después del ultimo capitulo y contiene muchos spoilers asi que si no lo habéis visto no lo leáis. A si y esta historia es 100x100 SnowBarry **

_La sonrisa de Barry se borro en cuanto Iris salio de la habitación. Ya era lo bastante duro estar enamorado de ella en secreto como para encima tener que negarle que tenia esos sentimientos. Y lo peor eras que ni siquiera lo había descubierto Iris sino que fue Eddie quien se lo dijo. _

_Con un suspiro resignado se levantó de su silla y se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana. Si todavía tenia la mas mínima esperanza de que Iris sintiera lo mismo por él esta se había esfumado después de tener esta conversación. _

_A lo lejos se empezaban a oír los truenos, señalando una inminente tormenta. Barry levanto la vista un momento, esperando que empezara a llover. Y vio algo que lo dejo helado._

_En la cornisa del edificio de enfrente había un hombre observándole. Un hombre con un traje amarillo. Todavía en shock Barry vio como ese hombre bajaba corriendo por el lateral del edificio seguido por una tormenta de rayos rojos._

_Inmediatamente Barry agarró su chaqueta y salio corriendo hacia la calle esperando que el hombre del traje amarillo todavía estuviera allí. Llego justo a tiempo de ver como la tormenta de rayos rojos doblaba la esquina, sin persanselo ni un instante salio disparado hacia alli, corriendo mas rápido de lo que había corrido en toda su vida. Pocos segundos despues tuvo que detenerse porque la tormenta de rayos había desaparecido y el hombre con el traje amarillo estaba de pie a pocos metros de él. Barry intento ver si reconocia al hombre que se ocultaba tras la mascara pero le fue totalmente imposible ya que ese hombre estaba moviendo los músculos de su cara a gran velocidad para que su rostro lo fuera nada mas que un borrón. _

_"Eras tú. Estabas en mi casa esa noche" No había ninguna duda, era el mismo hombre que vio en su casa 14 años atrás "¡Mataste a mi madre!¿Por que?" _

_El hombre del traje amarillo hizo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales a gran velocidad, haciendo que su voz sonara diabólica al decir "Si quieres saber eso vas a tener que cogerme" Nada mas decir eso empezó a correr de nuevo.  
><em>

_Barry le siguió con notando como la furia iba aumentando su velocidad. Habia esperado 14 años para esto, no iba a permitir que escapase, esta vez no. _

_Siguio al hombre amarillo por toda la ciudad pero, a pesar de que estaba dando lo mejor de si, no era capaz de acortar la distancia que los separaba. Finalmente le siguió hacia el campo de fútbol pero una vez allí tuvo que pararse de nuevo porque había desaparecido. De repente todas las luces del estadio se encendieron y el hombre del traje amarillos paso corriendo por su lado para colocarse en el otro lado del campo._

_ Barry empezo a correr con todas sus fuerzas y vio como el otro hombre hacia lo mismo. Su plan era simple, coger toda la velocidad que pudiese antes de llegar hasta él y arrollarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Se habia pasado meses entrenando con Wells, Cisco y Caitlin para aumentar su velocidad y estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo. Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como él esperaba ya que cuando sus cuerpos chocaron fue Barry el que salio volando por los aires y se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo. Al levantar la vista el hombre del traje amarillo estaba parado delante suyo. _

_"No eres lo suficientemente rápido Flash"Se burló antes de salir corriendo de nuevo._

_Barry se levantó de inmediato y volvió a seguir al hombre del traje amarillo por el interior del estadio pero no consiguió tocarlo. De repente el hombre del traje amarillo estaba detrás suyo, lo agarró por la chaqueta y uso la velocidad de ambos para volver al campo de juego y lanzar a Barry contra la hierba. Barry intento volver a ponerse en pie pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él estaba de nuevo delante suyo y le dio una patada en las costillas._

_"¿Quien eres?" Preguntó Barry con el sabor de la sangre en la boca.  
><em>

_"Sabes quien soy Barry" Respondió él, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo._

_Barry se lanzo a por él intentando darle un puñetazo en la cara pero él lo esquivo y empezó a golpear a Barry en todo el cuerpo, Barry intento usar su velocidad para defenderse pero el otro hombre era sencillamente mucho mas rápido que él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Barry estaba de nuevo tendido en el suelo, luchando por recuperar el aliento.  
><em>

_"No se quien eres" Dijo Barry intentando levantarse  
><em>

_"Pero si lo sabes, Barry. Hemos hecho esto por un largo tiempo, tu y yo, pero yo siempre estoy un paso por delante" El hombre del traje amarillo parecía estar disfrutando con la conversación y eso enfureció aun mas a Barry.  
><em>

_Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Barry lanzo un puñetazo directamente a su rostro pero una vez mas él lo esquivó con una facilidad casi insultante y golpeó a Barry en el pecho entonces uso su velocidad para dar una vuelta completa al campo y arrollar a Barry por la espalda. _

_"Es tu destino perder contra mi, Flash, así como era el destino de tu madre morir esa noche"  
><em>

Barry se levantó de la cama con un grito. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en su apartamento y no en el campo de fútbol con el hombre del traje amarillo. Con un suspiro volvió a tumbarse e intento dormir de nuevo pero sabia que era inútil. Había estado soñando casi lo mismo desde el día que lucho contra el hombre que asesinó a su madre. Sabia que no podía seguir así, apenas había dormido nada en las ultimas tres semanas, el hombre del traje amarillo se había metido en su cabeza y por mucho que lo intentaba no era capaz de hacerlo salir.

Miró el reloj; 6:00, decidió que esta noche no seria capaz de dormir mas así que se vistió y se fue a los laboratorios STAR para hacer algo de entrenamiento por su cuenta antes de que llegasen el Dr Wells y los demás. Estaba decidió a entrenar todos los días hasta haberse vuelto mas rápido que el hombre del traje amarillo y, tal vez, cuando lograra vencerlo seria capaz de volver a dormir en paz.

* * *

><p>No habían pasado mas de cinco minutos desde que decidió levantarse hasta que llego a los laboratorios, aun no había salido el sol y hacia un frío considerable incluso para estar a principios de año. Frunció el ceño al ver el coche de Caitlin aparcado en el exterior. ¿Que estaba haciendo ella aquí tan temprano? Normalmente llegaba alrededor de dos horas mas tarde.<p>

"¿Caitlin?¿Estas aquí?" Nadie respondió y Barry empezó a pensar que igual si que estaba solo cuando de repente supo donde debía de estar Caitlin.

Tal y como él esperaba encontró a Caitlin en la entrada del acelerador de partículas. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, a pesar de que estaba prácticamente detrás suyo.

"¿Caitlin?" La llamó suavemente para no asustarla pero no logro lo que buscaba porque Caitlin se sobresalto al oir su nombre y se dejo caer algo que estaba guardando en su mano. Barry se fijo en que era su anillo de bodas y al instante se sintió culpable, había estado tan centrado en él mismo y en el hombre que asesinó a su madre que ni siquiera se había preocupado por Caitlin y por como debía sentirse al descubrir que Ronnie seguía vivo.

"¡Barry! Me has asustado, no puedes acercarte por la espalda tan sigilosamente, ademas ¿que estas haciendo aquí tan pronto?" Lo regañó ella apresurándose a recoger el anillo.

Barry ignoró su pregunta y se acercó mas a ella "¿Estas bien?"

Caitlin desvío la mirada hacia el suelo "¿Por que no iba a estarlo?"

"Por Ronnie" Caitlin iba a protestar pero Barry no la dejó "Lo siento, he estado demasiado centrado en mis problemas y ni siquiera me había planteado lo mucho que esto te debe estar afectando, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y no me digas que estas bien porque se que no lo estas"

Caitlin abrazo a Barry mientras lágrimas silenciosas iban cayendo por sus mejillas "Es muy duro, yo creía que estaba muerto y ahora se que no lo esta y debería alegrarme pero ni siquiera se si él se acuerda de mi. Ya no se si es el mismo hombre del que me enamore"

Barry abrazo a Caitlin con fuerza "Lo encontraremos, te lo prometo y lograremos que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes" Era extraño pero Barry notó como esa idea ya no le hacia tanta gracia ¿por que no iba él a querer que Caitlin recuperara a su prometido?

Pasados unos minutos Caitlin pareció calmarse y Barry la soltó a regañadientes "Entonces ¿que estas haciendo aquí tan pronto?"

Barry tragó saliva. staba claro que Caitlin no iba a olvidarse de eso tan fácilmente "Hoy no podía venir y he pensado en venir aquí a entrenar un poco por mi cuenta antes de que llegaseis vosotros"

Por un segundo parecía que Caitlin se lo creía pero enseguida empezó a observarlo con sospecha "¿Sabes? Yo siempre llego aquí antes que Cisco e incluso que el Dr Wells pero desde hace varios días tu ya estas aquí corriendo en la cinta cuando yo llego"

"Bueno solo llego unos pocos minutos antes que tu normalmente, hoy ha sido un caso especial" Intentó Barry pero no sonaba muy convincente, lo cierto es que las mentiras nunca habían sido su fuerte, algo bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta como pasaba su tiempo libre.

"Barry" Le presionó Caitlin.

Barry se rindió "Esta bien, siempre vengo mas o menos a esta hora. ¿Contenta?"

Ahora Caitlin lo miraba con desaprobación "Barry no puedes dormir tan poco, tu cuerpo necesita una gran cantidad de energía para hacer lo que hace, si no descansas correctamente puedes tener problemas graves"

"Pues lo siento pero últimamente me esta costando mucho conciliar el sueño así que por lo menos vengo aquí e intentó ser mas rápido para futuras peleas" Dijo Barry dándose la vuelta para irse. Sabia que estaba siendo infantil pero no quería tener esta conversación con Caitlin.

Sin embargo Caitlin si parecía querer tener esta conversación porque corrió detrás de él para alcanzarle "¿Que quieres decir con que te esta costando conciliar el sueño?Barry si tienes problemas de insomnio tienes que decírmelo, soy tu médico estoy aquí para esto"

Barry se detuvo y se pasó la mano por la cara con cansancio. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo agotado que se sentía "No creo que tu puedas ayudarme con esto Caitlin"

Caitlin le agarró la mano y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos "¿Por que no? ¿Que es lo que te impide dormir?"

"Es él, Caitlin, sueño con el hombre del traje amarillo cada noche, a veces es la noche en que asesinó a mi madre pero la mayoría de las veces es cuando luchamos en ese campo de fútbol o aquí en los laboratorios STAR, se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza y no puedo pararlo. Y no tengo mas remedio que cada noche ver como él me vence una vez, y otra, y otra y otra. Por eso vengo aquí a entrenar tan temprano, porque necesito ser mejor que él la próxima vez que nos veamos" Explotó finalmente Barry.

"Barry no puedes culparte por eso. Por lo que sabemos ese hombre ya tenia sus poderes cuando mato a tu madre, eso significa que ha tenido por lo menos 14 años para desarrollarlos y perfeccionarlos mientras que tu solo has tenido unos pocos meses. Si dejas que se meta en tu cabeza entonces si que habrá ganado" Dijo Caitlin.

"No es solo esto Caitlin, es que cuando luchamos en ese campo él me dijo unas cosas, fue como si ya me conociera, como si ya hubiésemos luchado antes" Intentó explicar Barry pero no sabia como decirlo.

"Barry él solo estaba jugando su papel, ya sabes lo de _soy el malo _y todo esto" Dijo Caitlin logrando que Barry sonriera.

"Eso mismo dijeron Joe y Wells pero no estoy seguro" Suspiró Barry.

Caitlin se acercó a Barry y le pasó la mano por el brazo "Oye es demasiado pronto para que te pongas a entrenar ¿vale? ¿Por que no me acompañas a tomar un café? Y luego te daré algo para que puedas dormir sin tener pesadillas"

Barry iba a protestar diciéndole que necesitaba entrenar mas pero parecía que Caitlin no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y además le iría bien pasar un rato con ella para olvidar sus problemas.

"Claro Dr Snow" Dijo Barry pasándole un brazo por la cintura "Ya sabes, yo jamas desobedecería a mi médico favorita"

Caitlin se echo a reír y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Barry y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>Oculto en las sombras el hombre del traje amarillo observaba como Barry y Caitlin salian de los laboratorios STAR abrazados. Lentamente una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro enmascarado.<p>

"Nos vemos pronto Dr Snow"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, tenia pensado actualizar antes pero he estado cinco dias de vacaciones esquiando y no había internet.**

_Barry estaba furioso, no podía creerse que Joe y el Dr Wells no le dejaran estar en los laboratorios STAR para ver como atrapaban al hombre del traje amarillo. ¡Ese hombre mato a su madre! Si habia una sola persona que merecía estar allí era él. El sonido de su mobil le sacó de sus pensamientos, Barry lo recogió esperando que fuese un mensaje de Joe diciendo que ya habían detenido a ese hombre pero en cambio era un mensaje de Caitlin. Un mensaje de solo tres letras. _

_SOS_

_Sin prensarlo un instante Barry salio corriendo hacia los laboratorios STAR. Sabia que esto iba a pasar, ese hombre era demasiado listo como para caer en una trampa por mucho que esa trampa hubiese sido diseñada por el Dr Wells, tendria que haberse quedado con ellos por si de caso, si les pasaba algo al Dr Wells, Cisco, Joe, Eddie o Caitlin jamas se lo perdonaría._

_Llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que el hombre del traje amarillo matase a Joe pero había los cuerpos de cinco policías esparcidos por el suelo, muertos o inconscientes, pero no había tiempo de sentirse culpable. Tenia un asunto que terminar._

_Barry y el otro hombre corrieron por todo el laboratorio en una tormenta de relámpagos rojos y amarillos hasta que finalmente rompieron el techo de cristal y salieron al exterior._

_El hombre del traje amarillo lanzó a Barry contra un coche y se preparó para dar el golpe final cuando una voz los interrumpió._

_"¡Barry!" Ambos hombres giraron la cabeza y vieron a Caitlin y Cisco escondidos detrás de una columna. El hombre del traje amarillo le dedicó a Barry una sonrisa y corrió hacia Cisco y Caitlin, Barry vio lo que pretendía y se lanzó a por él esperando poder detenerle pero el otro hombre se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Barry con fuerza en el pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo, luchando por recuperar el aliento, después arrojó a Cisco contra la pared y agarró a Caitlin por el cuello, obligándola a mirar a Barry._

_"No fuiste capaz de salvar a tu madre Barry. Ni tampoco seras capaz de salvarla a ella" Justo después de decir estas palabras el hombre del traje amarillo le rompió el cuello a Caitlin y la dejó caer al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de Barry._

_"Noooooooooo ..."_

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Barry se levantó de golpe con el rostro empapado de sudor. Le llevó varios segundos calmarse y darse cuenta de que solo había sido una pesadilla como las que llevaba días teniendo. Sin embargo no podía sacarse de dentro la sensación de que no había sido solo un sueño, de que Caitlin estaba realmente en peligro.

Incapaz de sacarse de encima esa sensación Barry echa a correr y menos de un minuto después está llamando a la puerta del apartamento de Caitlin. Cuando pasaron unos segundos y ella no abría Barry empieza a ponerse nervioso y golpea la puerta mas fuerte. ¿Y si le había pasado algo de verdad?¿Y si el hombre del traje amarillo le ha hecho daño? Barry recordó su sueño, como Caitlin cae muerta delante suyo sin que él pueda hacer nada para impedirlo y empezó a entrar en pánico, no podía permitir que eso pasase, no podía perderla...

La puerta se abrió finalmente y una oleada de alivio inundó a Barry cuando Caitlin apareció al otro lado en pijama y con expresion dormida.

"¿Barry?¿Que estas...?" Caitlin no fue capaz acabar al frase porque antes de darse cuenta Barry la esta abrazando con fuerza.

"Gracias a dios que estas bien" Murmuró Barry tan flojo que Caitlin apenas puede oírlo.

Caitlin se aparta un poco de él y le observa con curiosidad "¿Por que no iba a estarlo?¿Y porque estabas llamando a mi puerta como un loco a estas horas?"

Entonces Barry se dio cuenta de que solo son las tres de la madrugada y que había despertado a Caitlin solo porque él estaba asustado por un sueño. Sintió tanta vergüenza que inmediatamente bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

"No por nada" Respondió rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para irse pero Caitlin se lo impidió agarrándole el brazo.

"A no, de eso nada. Estaba felizmente dormida hasta que tu has aparecido en mi puerta así que si crees que te voy a dejar irte de rositas sin darme una explicación estas muy equivocado Barry Allen"

Barry seguía sin atreverse a levantar la mirada "He tenido otra pesadilla" Caitlin no le interrumpió así que Barry ganó confianza para continuar "He soñado cuando el hombre del traje amarillo y yo luchábamos en los laboratorios STAR pero esta vez a sido diferente, después de dejarme tirado en el suelo os atacaba a Cisco y a ti, a Cisco lo lanzaba contra una pared y a ti... a ti te mataba delante de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo"

Caitlin le miraba sin poder creérselo "¿Y has venido hasta aquí a estas horas porque estabas preocupado por mi debido a ese sueño?"

Barry empezó a ruborizarse "Se que es una tontería pero..."

"En realidad me parece muy dulce" Sonrió Caitlin mirando a Barry con afecto.

Barry le devolvió la sonrisa "Bueno supongo que debería irme"

"¡Espera!" Caitlin le miraba con inseguridad, mordiéndose el labio "¿Como es que sigues teniendo pesadillas?Con lo que te di ayer deberías haber dormido sin problemas"

Barry se encogió de hombros "No lo se, igual debido a mi metabolismo esta clase de medicamentos ya no funcionan en mi"

"Si, supongo. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí?" Las ultimas palabras salieron de los labios de Caitlin antes de que ella pueda hacer nada para detenerlas.

Barry la observaba con asombro "¿Disculpa?"

Caitlin sonríe con timidez "Nada, solo he pensado que podrías quedarte aquí y así si tienes mas pesadillas no estarías solo y no tendrías que correr a través de media ciudad para comprobar que estoy bien"

"Es muy amable por tu parte Cait pero no quiero molestarte" Respondio Bary, aunque la idea de quedarse a dormir con ella le resulta muy tentadora.

"No es ninguna molestia, de todas formas yo ya no podre dormir tranquila sabiendo que tu estas así"

"Bueno... tu sofá parece bastante cómodo" Tanteó Barry.

"De eso nada, si te quedas tu duermes en la cama conmigo" Barry miró a Caitlin con incredulidad y esta empezó a sonrojarse "¡No! No me refiero a eso, es solo que mi sofá puede parecer muy cómodo pero en realidad es una piedra y he pensado que si tienes que quedarte al menos deberías estar cómodo. Hay dios mio, lo he vuelto a hacer, he sonado igual que Felicity ¿verdad?"

Barry no pudo evitar reírse "Bueno si me lo planteas así no puedo decir que no"

Cinco minutos después ambos estaban tumbados en la cama de Caitlin aunque cada uno en un extremo y lo mas alejados posible el uno del otro.

Barry empezaba a notar como todo el cansancio de las ultimas semanas empieza a aplastarle y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando la mano de Caitlin le tocó el hombro "¿Barry?"

"¿Hum?" Murmuró Barry medio dormido tumbándose hacia ella, aunque no puede verla.

"Gracias por venir a rescatarme. Aunque solo fuera en tu imaginación" A pesar de que estaba oscuro Barry no tenia dudas de que Caitlin estaba sonriendo.

Con cuidado de no hacerle daño se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente "Siempre"

* * *

><p>Lo primero que pensó Barry al despertarse es que se sienta mas descansado de lo que ha estado en semanas. Al mirar el reloj de la mesita se sorprendió al ver que ya son casi las ocho de la mañana. Rabia dormido casi seis horas sin tener ninguna pesadilla. Caitlin no estaba a su lado pero venia ruido de la cocina así que Barry salio de la cama y se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar se encontró a Caitlin preparando café y con un plato de tostadas encima de la mesa.<p>

Al verle en la puerta Caitlin sonrío "Hombre ya era hora, estaba apunto de despertarte yo misma, voy a llegar mas tarde de lo que he llegado en meses por tu culpa, si lo se no dejo que te quedes"

"No he tenido ni una pesadilla en toda la noche" Caitlin le mira con confusión al principio pero enseguida entiende a que se refiere.

"¿Enserio? Ya me había parecido que no te había oído durante la noche.¿Ves? Esto es solo que el medicamento que te di anoche ha tardado en hacer efecto" Dijo Caitlin mientras le da una taza de café.

"Si, supongo" Respondió Barry, aunque en realidad sospechaba que el haber dormido con Caitlin ha tenido mucho que ver en eso.

"Oye tengo que salir ya mismo o sino el Dr Wells sospechara de que llegue tan tarde" Dijo Caitlin agarrando una tostada y caminando hacia la puerta.

Barry agarró también una tostada y la siguió "Si y yo tengo que ir a mi apartamento. No puedo presentarme allí en pijama"

Caitlin se río y miró a Barry a los ojos "Entonces supongo que nos vemos allí"

Barry asintió aunque por algún motivo tiene la sensación que si se separa de ella ahora algo malo va a pasar "Por supuesto"

Barry corrio hacia su apartamento para darse una ducha y ponerse algo limpio y luego corre de nuevo hacia los laboratorios STAR. Al llegar se encuentra con el Dr Wells y Cisco que ya le están esperando.

"Sr Allen, me alegro mucho de verle, temíamos que hoy se hubiese olvidado de venir" Le saluda Wells en cuanto le ve.

"Lo siento, hoy me he quedado dormido, intentare que no vuelva a pasar" Respondió Barry sonriendo.

"De todas formas Caitlin tampoco ha llegado todavía así que tendremos que esperarla" Comenta Cisco sin levantar la vista del ordenador.

"Ah, si, me a parecido ver que había un atasco al venir hacia aquí" Barry hizo un esfuerzo por sonar indiferente para que Cisco y Wells no sospecharan, aunque en realidad tampoco habían hecho nada malo, habían dormido juntos, es cierto, pero nada mas.

"Pues espero que llegue pronto porque tengo unas ideas geniales para vencer a Reverse Flash la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a él" Dijo Cisco con entusiasmo.

"¿Reverse Flash?" Barry frunció el ceño.

Cisco finalmente aparta al vista de la pantalla para mirar a Barry "Si, claro, no te ofendas pero no podemos estar llamándole _El hombre del traje amarillo_ eternamente, necesitamos un nombre mas pegadizo"

"Si si, lo se pero ¿Reverse Flash? No es que te hayas matado mucho en pensártelo" Se burló Barry aunque no podía evitar sonreír.

"En realidad creo que me gusta" Dijo Wells también sonriendo.

Cisco sonrío con aire triunfal "¿Ves? Hasta al Dr Wells le gusta"

Barry rodó los ojos pero tuvo que admitirse a si mismo que el nombre no estaba tan mal. Estaba deseando que llegase Caitlin para ver que opinaba ella.

Sin embargo pasó media hora y Caitlin seguía sin aparecer, Barry empezaba a estar cada vez mas preocupado e incluso Wells parecía estar inquieto a pesar de que hacia sus mejores esfuerzos para disimularlo.

"Barry" Le llamó Wells cuando ya llevaban esperando mas de cuarenta minutos "¿Como de importante era ese atasco con el que te has encontrado viniendo hacia aquí? Me resulta muy raro que Caitlin todavía no haya llegado a estas horas"

Barry trago saliva y desvío la mirada porque sabia que si le mentía a la cara Wells lo sabría al instante "No estoy muy seguro, he pasado tan rápido que apenas le he dedicado una mirada"

Wells no parecía muy convencido "¿Hay algo que no me estés contando Barry?"

Barry abrió la boca pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla. Tenia que contarle al doctor Wells la verdad, además él también estaba muy preocupado por Caitlin, no era normal que tardase tanto en llegar, de repente recordó el mal presentimiento que había tenido al separarse de ella en su apartamento ¿y si le había pasado algo malo? Entonces oyeron la voz de Cisco desde la otra habitación.

"¡Dr Wells!¡Barry! Venir aquí inmediatamente, teneis que ver esto" Cisco sonaba peligrosamente alarmado y Barry no tardó un segundo en llegar a su lado.

Al llegar vio que Cisco miraba horrorizado la pantalla de su ordenador así que fue hacia allí para ver lo que había alterado tanto a su amigo.

"No" Murmuro Barry para si mismo al ver la pantalla.

Parecía un vídeo de una vieja fabrica abandonada, aunque no se podía decir de donde exactamente porque en Central City habia muchas de esas, sin embargo lo mas alarmante no era el lugar sino que estaba lleno de explosivos, suficientes como para volar media ciudad, estuviera donde estuviera la fabrica y justo en media de todos los explosivos, atada a una silla y con una mordaza en la boca estaba Caitlin.

"¡Cisco averigua donde...! Empezo Barry pero se detuvo al volver a mirar la pantalla.

Caitlin ya no estaba sola, él estaba con ella, el hombre del traje amarillo. Reverse Flash.

"Hola Barry, espero que estés listo para un pequeño experimento. Veras lo cierto es que me decepcionaste mucho cuando nos enfrentamos, pensaba que eras mas rápido, así que he decidido prepararte algo de entrenamiento para que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos seas un rival mas digno" Entonces levanto su mano mostrando lo que parecía ser un detonador "Una vez active esto tendrás tres minutos para llegar hasta aquí y desactivar las bombas o todo explotara"

En ese momento Caitlin empezó a gemir pero debido a la mordaza no se le entendía nada. Reverse Flash se acercó a ella y le empezó a acariciar el pelo "Y si esto te sirve de motivación, la Dra Snow no sera la única que morirá si fracasas, pero si sera la que mas sufrirá" Entonces sin previo aviso pulso el detonador y todas las bombas se activaron "Tres minutos. Demuéstrame lo rápido que eres, Flash"

**Quiero aclarar algo, a pesar de que en la serie parece algo evidente, a mi me da la sensación de que Wells en realidad no es Reverse Flash y por eso en esta historia Wells es "uno de los buenos" por decirlo de alguna manera. PD Si a alguien se le ocurre un titulo mejor para esta historia que me lo diga porque puse lo primero que se me ocurrió **


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pensaba hacerlo a principios de semana pero he tenido unos problemas familiares y luego no estaba de humor para escribir. Quiero aclarar que esto ya esta a punto de acabar y probablemente estemos en el penúltimo capitulo, aunque la buena noticia es que en pocos días ya regresa The Flash! Y Arrow, evidentemente. Espero que os guste este capitulo.**

Una vez el temporizador estuvo activado Reverse Flash salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a Caitlin sola con las bombas.

"Cisco averigua desde donde esta emitiendo la señal.¡Ahora!" Gritó Barry intentando no ponerse nervioso.

"¿Que te crees que estoy intentando hacer?" Respondió Cisco mientras tecleaba furiosamente en su ordenador.

Sin poder hacer nada Barry tuvo que ver como los segundos iban pasando a un ritmo dolorosamente rápido. Cuando los primeros 20 segundos habían pasado Caitlin empezó a llorar y a gemir, a pesar de que no se le entendía nada por culpa de la mordaza, Barry no tenia ninguna duda de que estaba gritando su nombre. Verla así le partía el corazón, deseaba mas que nada poder estar a su lado para protegerla y consolarla, a fin de cuentas era culpa suya que Caitlin estuviera en esa situación, si no la hubiese dejado sola ese loco jamas le habría puesto la mano encima.

Finalmente Barry decidió que no podía esperar ni un segundo mas "No puedo quedarme aquí quieto. Voy a buscarla"

Wells le detuvo "Barry entiendo tu preocupación pero no puedes salir allí fuera a y ponerte a buscarla a ciegas"

En el fondo Barry sabia que el Dr Wells tenia razón pero no podía simplemente sentarse y ver como los segundos se iban consumiendo "Lo siento Dr pero ya lo tengo decidido. Cisco, en cuanto localices la señal dímelo. Os lo are saber si la encuentro yo antes"

Barry salio corriendo antes de que Cisco o el Dr Wells pudiesen decir nada pero cogió el traje por si acaso alguien le veía.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podía estar Caitlin, ya que había muchos edificios abandonados en Central City, así que decidió empezar por la zona oeste de la ciudad. Los segundos iban pasando mientras la frustración de Barry aumentaba sin parar, ni siquiera con su velocidad podría comprobar todos los edificios de la ciudad en el poco tiempo que tenia, si Cisco no le daba pronto una dirección no habría nada que él pudiese hacer para evitar que las bombas destruyeran gran parte de Central City. Y a Caitlin. Si le pasaba algo a ella Barry jamas se lo perdonaría. No la tendría que haber dejado sola, debería haber estado allí con ella para protegerla, pero en lugar de eso se había confiado y el hombre del traje amarillo la había cogido solo para hacerle daño a él.

"¡Barry!¿Me oyes?" La voz de Cisco sonó a través del auricular sacando a Barry de sus pensamientos.

"¿La has encontrado?" Era consciente de que no podía faltar mucho de un minuto y medio para que las bombas estallasen.

"Si, según esto estas prácticamente al lado, debería estar en el edificio de enfrente del que tu te encuentras ahora" Respondió Cisco.

Antes incluso de que Cisco terminara de hablar Barry ya había echado a correr hacia el donde le indicaba. Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, que a Barry se le hicieron eternos, encontró a Caitlin y las bombas.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Barry mientras le quitaba la mordaza.

Caitlin intento responder pero en lugar de eso empezó a sollozar y Barry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros para abrazarla.

"Shhhh, tranquila ya esta, estoy aquí, te prometo que no te pasara nada. No lo permitiré" Susurró Barry mientras Caitlin seguia llorando contra su hombro.

"Barry ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo? El temporizador sigue contando.¡Ya falta menos de un minuto!" Oyó que decía la voz alarmada de Cisco por el comunicador.

Barry se maldijo a si mismo. Habia estado tan aliviado de encontrar a Caitlin que había olvidado las bombas. Inmediatamente se dispuso a desatar a Caitlin para que pudiese salir de allí en caso de que no lograse desactivarlas pero ella le interrumpió.

"¡Barry no hay tiempo! Esas cosas pueden explotar en cualquier momento, tienes que desactivarlas de inmediato o moriremos todos. Ya me soltaras luego" Caitlin parecía estar mucho mas calmada de lo que estaba unos segundos atrás e incluso su voz volvía a tener esa aura de autoridad que Barry había aprendido a apreciar desde que la conocía. A pesar de lo dramatico de la situación Barry no pudo evitar sonreír. Esta ya era la Caitlin que él conocía y amaba... un segundo. ¿Amaba?¿De donde demonios había salido eso?

Ahora no había tiempo para pensaren eso, Caitlin tenia razón, las bombas podían estallar en cualquier momento y ,si eso pasaba, no solo él y Caitlin morirían sino también miles de ciudadanos inocentes de Central City, puede que incluso Joe, Iris, Cisco y el Dr Wells, si las bombas eran lo suficientemente potentes. La buena noticia era que todos los explosivos parecían estar conectados a un único temporizador de modo si lo desactivaba desactivaría todas las bombas.

"Cisco voy a necesitar tu ayuda. He activado la cámara que instalaste en mi traje y ahora voy a abrir el temporizador para ver el cableado. Yo no tengo ni idea de bombas así que ahora mismo dependemos totalmente de ti" Dijo Barry confiando en que su amigo supiera que cable tenia que cortar.

" Oh.¿Así que si fallo media ciudad vuela por los aires? Esta bien, no hay problema. Sin presiones" Bromeo Cisco provocando que a Barry se le escapara una sonrisa.

Con mucho cuidado de no activar nada Barry levanto la tapa del temporizador para ver lo que había dentro.

Pero jamas de haría imaginado lo que encontró.

"¿Barry?" La voz de Cisco estaba teñida de incredulidad "¿Lo que estoy viendo es el temporizador de verdad?¿No es ninguna broma?

Barry asintió aunque sabia perfectamente que su amigo no podía verle. No tenia sentido, había un único cable que conectaba el temporizador con las bombas.¡Solo uno! Barry se esperaba que hubiese por lo menos cinco y que necesitara la ayuda de Cisco para averiguar cual era el bueno pero con un solo cable era imposible que fallase ¿no?

"No no es una broma" Respondió finalmente Barry. Tras unos segundos de vacilación agarro el cable y lo arranco de golpe. Por un instante se imagino que las bombas estallarían y morirían calcinados pero lo único que ocurrió fue que el temporizador se detuvo cuando faltaban veintisiete segundos para llegar al final.

"Esto no tiene ningún sentido" Fue lo único que logro decir Barry. Sabia que, en teoría, tendría que sentirse aliviado por haber logrado evitar que las bombas estallasen pero tenia la sensación que estaban pasando algo por alto.

"¿Barry, que ocurre?" Le preguntó Caitlin alarmada ya que desde el ángulo donde estaba no podía ver lo que acababa de pasar.

"La he desactivado" Respondió Barry mientras notaba como esa sensación de que algo iba mal aumentaba por momentos.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Porque montar todo este numerito si al final las bombas eran tan fáciles de desactivar?" Pregunto Cisco.

"Tal vez él no quería que las bombas estallasen" Esta vez fue el Dr Wells quien habló "Por lo que sabemos ese hombre no quiere matar a Barry, solo quiere jugar con él, quizá eso es todo lo que esto era para él, un juego"

"No estoy seguro de que sea tan simple" Dijo Barry, sin embargo, ahora que ya no había peligro de que las bombas estallasen se fue a desatar a Caitlin.

"No lo entiendo ¿solo había un cable? Es evidente que él sabia que las desactivarías, incluso un niño pequeño podría haberlo hecho ¿que pretendía sacar con todo esto?" Caitlin parecía estar igual de confundida que ellos.

"No lo sé, el Dr Wells dice que seguramente lo ha hecho solo porque quería jugar conmigo" Respondió Barry con un toque de amargura.

"Pero tu no lo crees" No era una pregunta.

"No estoy seguro, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, es como si pasásemos algo por alto" Barry termino de desatar a Caitlin y se coloco delante suyo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"Yo tampoco creó que sea solo por eso, además de ser así ¿por que me secuestró? Si solo quería llamar tu atención con decir que iba a detonar unos explosivos habría tenido mas que suficiente" Argumentó Caitlin, quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo cerca que Barry estaba de ella.

Barry pensó un momento en ello. Es cierto que de haber sido solo las bombas también hubiera hecho todo lo posible para evitar que explotasen pero ,al saber que Caitlin estaba justo al lado, se había obligado a si mismo a correr mas rápido que nunca porque no podía soportar la idea de perderla. Entonces recordó lo que había pensado cuando Caitlin le dijo que se olvidara de ella y se centrara en las bombas. _Esta ya era la Caitlin que él conocía y amaba. _¿Se trataba de eso? ¿Amaba a Caitlin? ¿Por eso Reverse Flash la había cogido? ¿Porque se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella le importaba? No, eso no podía ser, Caitlin solo era una amiga... si claro, una amigo por la que corría a través de la ciudad a las dos de la madrugada porque había tenido un sueño en el que ella moría y necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien, una amiga a la que no podía soportar ver triste y siempre hacía todo lo que podía por animarla, una amiga que cada vez que iba a luchar con un meta-humano le pedía que tuviese cuidado porque no podría soportar perderle... si, solo una amiga._  
><em>

"¿Barry?" Caitlin le estaba observando preocupada y Barry se dio cuenta de que había estado demasiado rato callado.

"Bueno, tal vez pensó que si cogía a alguien que me importaba mucho estaría mas motivado" Susurró Barry mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Caitlin, la cual se sonrojo al instante.

"¡BARRY NO DEJES QUE CAITLIN SE LEVANTE DE LA SILLA!" Gritó de repente Cisco, rompiendo toda la magia del momento.

"¿Que?¿Por que?" Preguntó Barry confundido.

"Mira debajo, e intenta enfocarlo con la cámara, necesito mirarlo mas de cerca" Dijo Cisco sin dar mas explicaciones.

Barry hizo lo que Cisco le pedía y sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies al ver otra bomba pegada debajo de la silla donde estaba Caitlin.

"¿Que sucede?" Preguntó Caitlin, claramente inquieta.

"Hay otra bomba" Barry oyó como Caitlin soltaba un jadeo pero se obligo a concentrarse "Cisco no veo ningún temporizador no tengo ni idea de como desactivar esto"

"Porque no tiene temporizador, se activa por presionan, si Caitlin se levanta de la silla el cambio de peso ara que explote" Respondió Cisco.

"¿Y como la desactivo?" Preguntó Barry temiendo la respuesta.

"No creo que se pueda" Respondió Cisco con voz sombría "Parece que el cableado esta por dentro de la silla, es imposible llegar a él sin que Caitlin se mueva"

"¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? No puedo dejarla aquí" Gritó Barry perdiendo la paciencia.

"¿Barry?" Caitlin estaba aterrada por el grito que acababa de lanzar Barry.

Barry la miro a los ojos con frustración pero no fue capaz de mentirle "La bomba se activara si te levantas de la silla y no sabemos como desactivarla"

Caitlin perdió todo el color de la cara "Barry vete de aquí" Susurró con un hilo de voz.

"¡¿Que?! Ni hablar, no pienso abandonarte" Esto no podía estar pasando. Tenia que haber una manera de salvarla.

"Barry no hay mas remedio, por favor..." Caitlin había empezado a llorar.

"Espera un momento" La interrumpió Barry "Cisco, es imposible que esta bomba pueda volar toda la ciudad si explota ¿verdad?"

"No, sin duda derrumbara todo el edificio. ¿Porque? ¿Que estas pensando?" Preguntó Cisco.

Barry miro a Caitlin mientras una idea se formaba en su mente "Él mismo lo ha dicho, quiere que mejore, que sea mas rápido, no esta jugando conmigo, me esta entrenando"

"¿Que estas diciendo Barry?" Preguntó Caitlin.

"Si voy lo suficientemente rápido podre sacarte de aquí antes de que todo esto se derrumbe" Respondió Barry.

"Barry tendrás que ir mas rápido de lo que has ido nunca para evitar que la onda expansiva os alcance, por no hablar de que se os caera todo encima cuando la explosión afecte la estructura" Le advirtió el Dr Wells.

"No se preocupe Dr puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo" Dijo Barry con confianza. Después se arrodilló frente a Caitlin "¿Confías en mi?"

Ahora Caitlin volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos "Confío en ti Barry pero si no sale bien morirás y yo no..."

Barry le colocó un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla "Si hay una posibilidad de salvarte merece la pena el riesgo. No seria capaz de vivir si tu no estas"

Barry salio corriendo antes de que Caitlin tuviese tiempo de asimilar la profundidad de lo que acababa de decir. Una vez considero que había cogido la carrerilla suficiente empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, al llegar al lado de Caitlin la agarró y corrió hacia la salida, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como la bomba explotaba y el fuego se iba acercando a ellos. Barry acelero el paso esquivando los trozos del edificio que empezaban a desmoronarse hasta que logro llegar a la salida, sin embargo en aquel momento la onda expansiva le golpeó de lleno en la espalda antes de que pudiese reaccionar enviándole hacia delante con una fuerza arrolladora.

Viendo que no había nada que pudiese hacer, Barry envolvió todo su cuerpo alrededor del de Caitlin para protegerla del golpe. Con suerte tal vez ella si sobreviviera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Como ya dije, este sera el ultimo capitulo de esta historia pero no os preocupéis porque ya he empezado a escribir una nueva que publicara tan pronto como me sea posible (parece que le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a esto de escribir historias SnowBarry). Por ultimo me gustaría animar a todo aquel que lea esto a que escriba algún fic de The Flash para que empiecen a haber mas historias de esta serie en español, da igual si son historias SnowBarry como WestAllen, Cisco/Caitlin, Barry/Eddie, Barry/Cisco o Cisco/Iris (esta ultima la veo sumamente improbable pero, oye, nunca se sabe) **

Cuando Caitlin abrió los ojos, lo primero que pensó es que tenia suerte de seguir con vida. Tampoco es que hubiese salido ilesa de la explosión; le dolía prácticamente todo el cuerpo, estaba casi segura de que se había fracturado el tobillo derecho y tenia un corte en la frente que no dejaba de sangrar, aunque por suerte no parecía ser demasiado profundo, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, sin duda, podía considerarse afortunada.

Cuando estuvo segura de que podía apoyar el pie mas o menos sin ver las estrellas por culpa del dolor, se puso de pie para observar mejor donde se encontraba. Por lo visto la onda expansiva de la explosión les había arrojado hacia el edificio de enfrente, provocando que chocaran con tanta fuerza que rompieran la pared de ladrillo y acabaran en el interior. Caitlin no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero teniendo en cuenta que aun no habían llegado ni la policía ni los bomberos solo debían haber sido unos minutos. Antes de salir de allí echo un ultimo vistazo rápido su alrededor y entró en pánico al ver que Barry no estaba por ningún lado.

"¡Barry!" Le llamó esperando que él contestara. Pero no lo hizo y el pánico que sentía en su interior se hizo mas grande. Si no era capaz de contestar debía ser porque estaba muy malherido o tal vez incluso...

¡No! Caitlin ni siquiera se permitió pensar en esa posibilidad.

"¡Barry!" Repitió ella, notando como empezaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces vio como, debajo de unos escombros se veía un guante rojo y, un poco mas abajo, una pierna "¡BARRY!

Caitlin fue tan rápido como su cojera se lo permitía a su lado y empezó a retirar los escombros de encima suyo. No fue fácil pero, afortunadamente, no habían demasiados y fue capaz de sacarlos todos de encima de su cuerpo. Una vez terminó le sacó inmediatamente la mascara para que respirara mejor y llevó sus dedos al cuello de Barry para buscarle el pulso.

Pero no había pulso.

"¡NO! No te atrevas a dejarme sola Barry. No puedes hacerme esto" Caitlin empezó a hacerle la RCP a Barry. Pronto no fue capaz de ver nada por culpa de las lágrimas que caían sin control por sus ojos.

"Vamos Barry. Tienes que luchar. No puedes abandonarme ahora. ¡Te necesito!" Mas por pura desesperación que otra cosa Caitlin le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando vio que nada de lo que hacia tenia efecto, que Barry seguía sin despertar, Caitlin se derrumbó y empezó a sollozar desesperadamente sobre su pecho.

"Por favor. No puedes irte. No..." Las palabras se le ahogaron por culpa de las lágrimas. Una parte de ella se negaba a aceptar que esto estuviera pasando de verdad, le decía que solo era un sueño y dentro de nada se despertaría e iría a los laboratorios STAR para seguir ayudando a Barry a mejorar su velocidad. Para volver a ver su sonrisa.

Solo que eso no iba a pasar. Caitlin no volvería a ver su sonrisa, ni a sentir el calor de sus abrazos porque Barry estaba muerto. Y había muerto para protegerla a ella. Eso era lo peor. El saber que, de no ser por ella, Barry seguiría vivo.

_No seria capaz de vivir si tu no estas_

Caitlin no sabia lo que Barry había querido decir con esas palabras, él estaba enamorado de Iris, no había ninguna duda, pero de lo que si estaba convencida era que ella tampoco podía vivir sin él a su lado...

"¿Caitlin?" Al principio Caitlin pensó que solo era una broma cruel de su mente y no se molestó en levantar la cabeza del pecho de Barry. Por eso mismo estuvo apunto de soltar un grito cuando notó que una mana empezaba a acariciarle la mejilla con mucha ternura.

"Caitlin ¿estas bien?"No eran imaginaciones suyas. Barry había abierto los ojos y la estaba mirando con preocupación "Ese corte de la cabeza no tiene muy buena pinta"

Caitlin intentó responder pero lo único que logro salir de su boca fue un sonido que estaba a medio camino entre una risa y un sollozo. Sin pensar en las lesiones que Barry debía sufrir por todo su cuerpo Caitlin se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza mientras seguía llorando contra su hombro, solo que esta vez eran lágrimas de pura felicidad.

"Pensé...Pensé que te había perdido" Fue lo único que logro decir.

Barry le devolvió el abrazo "Tranquila, estoy bien, no pienso irme a ninguna parte"

"No puedes estar bien Barry. No tenias pulso. Estabas muerto" Caitlin apenas fue capaz de terminar la frase antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo.

A pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo Barry encontró las fuerzas suficientes para sonreír "Caitlin, tu mejor que nadie, deberías saber que mi pulso es demasiado rápido como para que una persona pueda encontrarlo"

"Oh. No había pensado en ello..." Caitlin e sonrojo al instante y Barry estaba apunto de decir algo cuando, a lo lejos, empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de los coches de la policía.

"Eso no puede ser bueno" Barry se puso inmediatamente en pie, aunque le dolía visiblemente y ayudó a Caitlin a levantarse "Tenemos que volver ahora mismo a los laboratorios STAR, si la policía me encuentra aquí con el traje de Flash estamos perdidos"

"Barry o puedes correr en tu estado. Esta claro que tienes múltiples contusiones y fisuras, por no hablar de los posibles daños internos que la explosión..." Antes de que Caitlin pudiese acabar Barry la agarró por la cintura y empezó a correr hacia los laboratorios STAR, aunque a un ritmo moderadamente lento, al menos para él, ya que su cuerpo no daba para mas en ese momento.

"...te haya podido causar" Terminó Caitlin pocos segundos después cuando ella y Barry estaban de nuevo en el laboratorio.

Caitlin miró a Barry como si fuera a reprocharle algo para antes de poder decir nada la voz de Csico les interrumpió "¡Barry! ¡Caitlin! Gracias a dios que estáis bien. El comunicador de Barry se ha roto después de la explosión y nos temíamos lo peor"

Caitlin hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Cisco la abrazó "Yo también me alegro de verte Cisco pero ahora mismo me duele todo. ¿Podrías acompañarme a la camilla?"

"Por supuesto" Cisco pasó su brazo por el hombro de Caitlin para ayudarla a andar mejor. Antes de salir se dirigió a Barry "El Dr Wells quiere verte, no estoy seguro pero creo que esta algo enfadado"

"Estupendo" Murmuró Barry a nadie en particular pero de todas formas fue inmediatamente a reunirse con Wells.

"¿Como esta Caitlin?" Preguntó Wells en el momento en que Barry entro en la habitación.

"Le van a salir bastantes moretones y creo que tiene un esguince o algo parecido en el tobillo pero aparte de eso creo que esta bien. Podría haber sido mucho peor" _Podría estar muerta. Y todo por mi culpa _Pensó Barry aunque no dijo nada.

"¿Y tu como estas?"

"Peor. Pero ella no tiene poderes de curación así que me esperare a que Cisco termine de atenderla" Dijo Barry tajantemente.

Wells le observó durante unos instantes "Barry sé que te sientes culpable por lo que ha pasado..."

"Pues claro que mi siento culpable" Prácticamente gritó Barry "La ha cogido solo para hacerme daño. Ese hombre ya me arrebató a alguien que me importaba hace años, no permitiré que lo vuelva a hacer"

"Entiendo lo que sientes pero lo cierto es que ahora todos formamos parte de esto. Tu, yo, Cisco, Caitlin, incluso Joe. Ese hombre puede ir a por cualquiera simplemente porque le divierte hacerlo y si cada vez que eso pasa, porque pasara mas veces no tengas ninguna duda, tu te vuelcas en la culpa y la autocompasión no seras de ayuda para nadie" Ahora era Wells el que estaba alzando la voz.

Barry reconoció a regañadientes que tenia razón "¿Y que propones que hagamos?"

"De momento no tengo ningún plan. Tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa. Deberíamos hablar de todo esto mañana, cuando Caitlin este mas recuperada. Voy a llamar a Joe, todavía no le he informado de lo que ha pasado. Dile a Caitlin que iré a verla de inmediato" Wells dirigió su silla hacia su despacho dejando a Barry solo con sus pensamientos.

Wells tenia razón, evidentemente, el hombre del traje amarillo había cogido a Caitlin por su culpa pero no seria de ayuda a nadie si se lo repetía constantemente. Además Caitlin era una de las personas mas fuertes que él había conocido y si después de eso empezaba a tratarla diferente no estaría demasiado contenta.

Aunque había una cosa de la que tenia que hablar con ella de inmediato.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que usaban como enfermería Cisco estaba terminando de ponerle un vendaje a Caitlin en el tobillo. Levantó la vista al ver a Barry "Enseguida estoy contigo Barry"

"En realidad me gustaría hablar con Caitlin. ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento?" Pidió Barry.

"Eh, si, claro" Cisco salio de la habitación.

Barry se sentó al lado de Caitlin y le agarró la mano "Creo que nos hemos cambiado los sitios, normalmente yo estoy allí tumbado y tu aquí curándome"

Caitlin se río "Pues lamento decírtelo pero a Cisco no se le da demasiado bien hacer de médico. Me parece que el día que yo falte lo tendrás claro para conseguir que alguien te cure"

Barry apretó su mano mas fuerte "Espero que ese día no llegue nunca"

"Barry si vas a empezar a pedirme disculpas..." Barry no la dejo terminar.

"Iba a hacerlo pero el Dr Wells me ha saltado una especie de sermón y he cambiado de idea. Pero eso no cambia que estés así por mi culpa"

Esta vez fue Caitlin la que le interrumpió "Barry me has salvado. Y podrías haber muerto, realmente creía que habías muerto"

"Te lo prometí ayer por la noche, siempre estaré allí cuando me necesitaras" Respondió Barry.

Caitlin sonrió sin alegría "¿Una promesa hecha a las dos de la madrugada cuando ambos estábamos mas dormidos que despiertos? No me parece algo que se pueda tomar muy en serio"

"Pues yo me la tomo muy en serio" Incluso a Barry le sorprendió la dureza con la que estaba hablando ahora "Ese hombre ya me arrebató una vez a la persona mas importante de mi vida, no permitiré que lo vuelva a hacer"

Caitlin miró a Barry confundida. _¿La persona mas importante de su vida? _No era posible, no podía estar refiriendo a ella "Bueno pues esta claro que de momento ha cometido un error de calculo muy grave"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Barry.

"Pues que si de verdad quisiera quitarte la persona mas importante de tu vida no me habría secuestrado a mi sino a Iris" Respondió Caitlin sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

"¿Y si Iris ya no fuera la persona mas importante de mi vida?" Fue apenas un susurró, tan flojo que Caitlin pensó que se lo había imaginado.

Al oír eso el corazón de Caitlin casi saltó de alegría pero sin embargo se negaba a hacerse ilusiones "Barry llevas enamorado de ella prácticamente toda tu vida"

Barry agarró la cabeza de Caitlin y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos "Quizá eso sea porque antes no te conocía a ti"

Ya está, lo había hecho, acababa de confesarle a Caitlin lo que sentía por ella. Sabia que probablemente le diría que no, a fin de cuentas ella seguía enamorada de Ronnie, pero esperaba que, al menos, no la perdiera como amiga.

Cuando los minutos fueron pasando y el silencio se volvió cada vez mas incomodo Barry se decidió a hablar "Se que aun estas enamorada de Ronnie y que, probablemente, después de descubrir que sigue vivo este sea el peor momento posible para decirte algo así pero necesitaba hacerlo. Hoy casi te pierdo Caitlin y no habría sido capaz de soportarlo así que al menos quiero que pase lo que pase, sepas que tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida"

Barry se levantó dispuesto a dejar un rato sola a Caitlin para que pudiese descansar pero antes de que hubiese podido dar dos pasos ella le agarró la manó con fuerza "No te vayas"

Barry volvió a sentarse delante suyo "Necesito saber algo, lo que acabas de decirme ¿lo sientes de verdad o es solo debido a lo que acabamos de pasar hoy?"

"Lo he dicho totalmente en serio" Barry no lo dudó ni un instante "Mira Cait si no sientes lo mismo lo entiendo, en realidad ya tengo algo de experiencia en sentir algo por una chica que solo me ve como su amigo, pero te necesito en mi vida, de una manera u otra y no quiero que esto nos separe así que, si quieres, podemos fingir que nunca ha pasado y que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora"

"No" Los ojos de Caitlin brillaban de alegría y sus labios formaban una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que Barry jamas había visto "No quiero que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Barry sin ser capaz de disimular su sorpresa, su alivio ni su felicidad.

Por toda respuesta Caitlin acerco sus labios a los de Barry para darle un beso largo y suave.

"Uau" Dijo Barry en cuanto se separaron "Supongo que debo tomar eso como un si"

Caitlin se río "Se nota que trabajas con la policía, tus dotes de deducción son excepcionales"

"¿Y Ronnie?" Preguntó Barry ya que quería estar seguro de que Caitlin no se acabara arrepintiendo.

La sonrisa de Caitlin vaciló durante un instante pero enseguida volvió a ser como antes "Yo amaba a Ronnie, y a mi manera, le sigo amando, supongo que del mismo modo que, a tu manera, tu sigues amando a Iris pero incluso antes de saber que seguía vivo yo ya había empezado a olvidarle y eso fue gracias a ti, Barry Allen"

Barry llevó a Caitlin hacia él para darle un abrazo "Solo desearía que no hubiese tenido que pasar nada de esto para darme cuenta de o que siento por ti"

"¡Y que es exactamente lo que sientes por mi?" Preguntó Caitlin, tal vez con demasiada inocencia.

"Te amo" Susurró Barry contra su oído antes de besarla de nuevo.

**Fin**


End file.
